Bukan Negeri Dongeng
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Ketika pangerannya telah pergi, masih adakah kesatria untuknya? Sasu/Hina. AU. [starting wave - #WordsForU]


Bukan Negeri Dongeng

(c) i own nothing, except this fanwork; Naruto's character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

in attempt making 'romance'

warning: typos, _picisan_ , ooc

dedicated for Starting Wave - #WordsForU

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pada akhirnya si naga jahat dapat dikalahkan. Sang puteri pun terbebas dari kutukan. Bersama Pangeran yang menjadi pahlawan, mereka pulang kembali ke Istana sang Putri. Sebulan kemudian, pesta digelar. Sang puteri dan pangeran menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya." Hinata memandangi wajah-wajah polos penuh antusias di hadapannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan dongeng Rapunzel ketika bel tanda kelas berakhir dibunyikan. Beberapa raut wajah mendengus kecewa. Namun, segera cerah kembali ketika mereka menyalami tangan Hinata seusai doa.

"Bu Guru, aku pulang dulu," kata seorang anak sambil melambai ke arah Hinata di koridor. Anak itu melompat-lompat riang saat tangan mungilnya digandeng seorang laki-laki.

Hinata mengangguk dan membalas sapaannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum bahagia mengagumi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Sosok-sosok mungil dan polos namun penuh semangat yang selalu dirindukannya. Ia menjadi sedih menyadari masih begitu lama rasanya hingga hari Senin depan tiba.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini – _otsukaresamadeshita_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," Kurenai, salah seorang guru senior menepuk pundaknya."Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Selalu menyenangkan jika bersama mereka, Kurenai- _san_. Tadi mereka memintaku menceritakan sebuah dongeng lagi. jadi kudongengkan saja kisah Rapunzel. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa terus bertemu mereka." Kedua manik lavender itu berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak sekalian bekerja _fulltime_ di sini?" Sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan tapi Hinata menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku harus melanjutkan studi, kemungkinan besar tidak di sini. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apakah ayah akan mengizinkan. Meski hanya tiga hari dalam seminggu tapi aku akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya." Hinata memang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah universitas ternama. Di sela kesibukannya menjalani masa-masa akhir kuliahnya ia mengambil kerja sambilan di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Sebuah impian masa kecil Hinata yang hampir tidak terwujud karena ia mengambil jurusan di Fakultas Ekonomika dan Bisnis. Pada suatu hari datanglah tawaran dari Tenten, kakak iparnya, untuk menggantikannya mengajar selama ia mengambil cuti hamil. Tentu saja kesempatan tersebut tak akan disia-siakan Hinata setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada ayahnya.

"Hm, sayang sekali. Kau sangat menyukai anak-anak, bukan?"

"Um. Begitulah. Mungkin, lain kali akan ada kesempatan lagi. Mungkin, bukan di sini." Raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih menghitung mundur masa cuti hamil Tenten yang akan segera habis.

Kemudian kalimat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah membuat pipi Hinata merona hebat, "Kalau begitu segera menikah saja, Hinata- _chan_."

Menikah. Satu kata yang sakral bagi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika dua makhluk berkromosom berbeda bertemu dan saling mengikatkan hidup. Ada proses tertentu yang harus dilewati mereka. Hidup bersama bukan berarti hanya urusan biologis namun juga ideologis. Bagaimana mereka akan melewati bahtera pernikahan bersama di tengah-tengah samudra masyarakat yang terkadang tak mengenal angin sepoi-sepoi.

Terlebih bagi gadis pecinta dongeng seperti Hinata. Bukan hanya kesuksesan hidup di mata orang yang diharapkannya. Sebuah pertanyaan besar selalu menggelayut dalam batinnya. Bilamanakah Pangerannya datang, membawa janji hidup bahagia selamanya?

Sudah lama Hinata berharap pada seseorang yang diyakini sebagai Pangeran berkuda putihnya. Pangeran dengan rambut pirang dan senyum lima jari yang sehangat mentari. Pangeran yang sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ketika SMP mereka mulai berpacaran. Menginjak akhir kelas tiga SMA mereka putus baik-baik karena ternyata mereka akan berjauhan. Naruto yang akan kuliah di luar negeri bekata, 'Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kita akan berhubungan jarak jauh, Hinata-chan. Sebaiknya kita putus saja dulu. Aku tetap mencintaimu, kok. Nanti kalau sudah lulus dan pulang aku akan melamarmu.' Dan Hinata percaya, menunggu dengan aman di kastil yang dibangun diam-diam demi sang Pangeran seorang.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, meski kini berstatus sebagai sahabat, mereka tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik. Naruto dapat mengenalkan teman-teman perempuannya dengan bebas pun begitu halnya Hinata. Beranjak ke tahun ketiga, kegiatan Naruto yang sangat padat membuatnya jarang berkomunikasi. Ketika bercerita pun ada sebuah nama perempuan yang selalu hadir, Haruno Sakura. Hati Hinata pun remuk suatu ketika sebuah email Naruto bercerita, ia tengah berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Setengah tahun ia berusaha mengobati hatinya, menghibur diri bahwa Naruto memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampinginya di sana. Memercayai janji bahwa sang Pangeran pasti akan kembali untuk menjemput sang Putri pulang suatu hari nanti.

Hinata mendengar ponselnya berdering dari dalam tas. Merogoh-rogoh sejenak, ia menemukan wajahnya sumringah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar "Naruto- _kun_ memanggil."

"Ha-halo, Naruto- _kun_?" Tak ingin membuat sang penelpon menunggu lama Hinata langsung menjawab meski tergeragap.

Suara tawa bariton penuh semangat yang dirindukannya terpantul dengan jelas di kedua telinganya menimbulkan efek berdebar yang aneh. "Hina- _chan_ , apa kabar? Aku kangen padamu. Minggu depan hari Rabu jemput aku ya di bandara. Kau tahu, wisudaku sebentar lagi, tinggal menghitung hari."

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa mulas mengingat waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Program Naruto memang lebih cepat selesai. Bulan lalu ia berhasil lulus sidang dengan predikat A. Sedang wisudanya adalah hari Jumat besok. Itu artinya, Naruto akan pulang sebentar lagi. Rabu depan?

"Hei, Hina- _chan_. Kau mau 'kan? Aku tahu Hina- _chan_ baik. Jadi, pasti mau," suara di seberang terus menyerocos. "Nanti kukenalkan pada gadis yang selalu kuceritakan itu. Oh ya, ada kabar super gembira, lho. Aku tidak enak jika tidak memberitahu Hina- _chan_ lebih dulu. Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura."

Hinata membeku tiba-tiba. Mengacaukan ritme abstrak pada antrian manusia yang ingin masuk ke dalam kereta. _'Apa kata Naruto-kun barusan? Menikah? Dengan siapa?'_

Padangannya nanar menatap jemari manis yang kosong. Tak ada cincin. Tak ada kereta kuda yang menjemputnya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto- _kun_ akan menikah sementara sang Putri ada di sini? Hinata terdorong maju, terseok menabrak tiang penyangga. Tubuhnya masih kebas, tak dihiraukannya seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali dari seberang sana hingga hanya bunyi tut tut tut yang akhirnya terdengar.

' _Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Siapa nama yang disebutkan sebagai calon mempelai wanita, tadi?_

 _Hyuuga Hinata?_

 _ah bukan, atau ... Haruno Sakura?_

 _Siapakah dia? Bukankah sang Pangeran Uzumaki Naruto hanya untuk putri bernama Hyuuga Hinata?_

 _Bagaimana bisa ...'_

Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri mencari tempat kosong di antara deretan bangku penumpang. Membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam bertumpu pada diktat tebal yang dipeluknya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes satu lalu semakin deras. Lelehannya merembes pada lembaran-lembaran serat kayu, tapi apa pedulinya. Dia hanya perlu diam, air mata, dan kepala yang dingin untuk mencerna, segala informasi yang baru saja sampai di otaknya.

Gadis itu merenung diam-diam mencoba mengurai kisah dongengnya. Meskipun tak rela ia mengakui, baik SD, SMP, SMA, atau bahkan kuliah tetap saja pacaran itu disebut cinta monyet. Tahu kenapa? Tak ada sang Raja yang mengadakan sayembara pun menyetujuinya atau pangeran yang berniat membawa sang Putri pulang ke istana. Adanya hanya sebuah _visit_ berkala dari Pangeran pengelana yang butuh tempat singgah sementara.

/phiphiphi/

Lelaki berusia awal duapuluhan itu baru saja pulang dari kampus, mengurus berkas ini itu. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menerima ijazahnya. Masa transisi itu tak lantas membuatnya menjadi pengangguran. Malah semakin sibuk mempersiapkan jenjang berikutnya dalam hidup, menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Sang ayah, Fugaku Uchiha, nampaknya sudah tak sabar untuk meletakkan posisi tertinggi itu pada pundaknya. Kakak semata wayangnya sudah terlebih dahulu menjalankan tugasnya di luar negeri sana. Meninggalkan anak istrinya di negeri sakura.

Selama beberapa hari ini kakak ipar laki-laki itu, Konan, tidak bisa mengantar jemput Keita, putra sulungnya di taman kanak-kanak karena Runa, adiknya, sedang sakit. Maka, ia dimintai tolong menggantikan tugas tersebut. Seperti biasa ia akan mendengarkan celotehan Keita seusai pulang sekolah. Hari itu ia bercerita tentang gurunya bernama Hinata yang selalu bercerita tentang dongeng-dongeng. Tak hanya dongeng tentang peri namun juga tentang kepahlawanan dan kisah epik lainnya. Keita tampaknya sangat menyukai Hinata. Anehnya ia selalu bercerita tentang gurunya itu hanya sampai hari Rabu.

'Aku sedih, _Jisan_. Tidak bisa bertemu bu Guru besok. Kudengar ia masih sekolah. Hm ... namanya mirip dengan nama tempat _Jisan_ sekolah." Curhat Keita sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Eh, itu bu Guru." Mata obsidiannya mengikuti arah tangan Keita yang melambai-lambai pada seorang gadis bermanik lavender. "Bu Guru, aku pulang dulu ya!"

Suaranya selembut rona merah di pipinya yang tiba-tiba menyebar alami ketika tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Keita. Perawakannya yang tidak begitu tinggi atau pendek tersangga oleh kedua kakinya yang kecil berbalut _flat shoes_. Sungguh manis dan can— Kenapa ia jadi mengingat gadis itu? Sasuke menghela napas sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengusir bayangannya yang mulai melompat-lompat liar. Barangkali karena ada satu sosok yang begitu mengingatkannya pada guru muda itu. Ia menatap gadis di seberangnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tidakkah ia tahu dengan posisi seperti itu malah akan menarik perhatian? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mendapati pandangan aneh serupa tertuju pada gadis itu.

Hinata duduk seolah ingin melesak ke tempat duduknya. Kepalanya yang menunduk sambil memeluk buku-buku membuat posisinya seakan meringkuk. Ia tahu ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika seperti itu namun, dengan mata yang terus menganaksungaikan air mata bagaimana ia bisa duduk dengan normal? Satu-satunya keinginan Hinata sekarang adalah pulang ke apartemennya lalu menangis hingga tertidur kelelahan, kalau bisa. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang. Sekalipun hal yang barusan didengarnya ternyata hanya gurauan, bagi Hinata inilah awal mimpi buruknya. Bagaimana ia akan melalui hari-harinya ke depan? Selama ini ia terus dihidupkan oleh dongeng-dongeng dengan akhir bahagia selamanya. Tumbuh subur dengan kata-kata penyemangat dari pangerannya.

Baginya seorang Putri hanya ada untuk seorang Pangeran begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak pernah ada cerita ada dua orang putri untuk satu pangeran. Dan itu harga mati untuk Hinata. Jika keabnormalitasan terjadi, haruskah ia menciptakan dongeng baru?

Kereta telah berhenti. Hinata bangkit tergesa-gesa sambil menyeka matanya dengan sebelah tangan meski usahanya sia-sia. Air matanya masih meleleh meneriakkan kata hati. Tapi ia terus berjalan. Keramaian orang tak mungkin memperhatikan saat ia pun tak memperhatikan sama sekali sekelilingnya. HInata tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda di depannya sedang berhenti sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kontan saja ia menabrak laki-laki itu dan menghamburkan diktat-diktat tebal ekonomi.

" _Ho-hontou ni sumimasen_ ..." suaranya parau hampir habis. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam kemudian memunguti Adam Smith dengan panik. Kacau. Hinata bahkan tersenyum menyedihkan ketika tangannya menerima sebuah buku yang diambilkan oleh pemuda tadi. Wajahnya telah basah kembali. Perasaan malu dan tertekan yang bercampur jadi satu menulikan semua inderanya. Ia tak menyadari pemuda itu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa melepaskan tatapan pada punggung mungil di depannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa muncul perasaan mendesak untuk mengikuti sosok gadis di depannya itu. Ia yakin gadis itu bernama Hinata, guru taman kanak-kanak Keita, keponakannya. Meskipun Hinata kini mengenakan kaus longgar berkerah dengan kardigan dan celana jeans abu-abu, semburat pipinya yang muncul sekilas ketika mengucapkan permintaan maaf setelah menabraknya tadi tak bisa dilupakannya. Mungkin ia merasa khawatir melihat manik lavender itu yang memerah, basah. Hinata berjalan sambil tersaruk-saruk. Tak benar-benar memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang ada masalah.

Lampu penyeberangan masih berwarna hijau ketika mereka berjarak satu meter. Hinata terus berjalan maju tanpa memperhatikan lagi pada detik berikutnya berganti merah. Ckiiit! Sebuah mobil yang mengebut tiba-tiba berhenti. Laki-laki yang mengikuti Hinata terkejut tak alang kepalang. Dilihatnya Hinata terlempar beberapa meter ke pinggir trotoar. Seorang bapak-bapak, sepertinya pengemudi mobil tadi, membantunya berdiri sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Ti-tidak a-pa-apa, sa-saya baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Ia nampak kaget namun masih sempat menenangkan bapak-bapak itu yang kebingungan. Untungnya tak ada darah yang merembes atau tulang yang terbelah dua.

"Biar saya yang mengantarnya pulang." Sebuah suara tenor yang asing tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka. Lelaki itu, berambut hitam tegak ke belakang menerima buku-buku Hinata yang agak lecek karena tersabet aspal. Sebelah tangannya kemudian melingkari pundak Hinata erat lalu menuntunnya ke trotoar. Matanya yang tajam menelisik wajah Hinata seolah menginterogasinya tanpa kata. Gadis itu tengah mengigit bibirnya dalam-dalam menahan tangis. Menatap sepasang obsidian kelam yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran sekaligus kekesalan.

"Di mana yang terluka?" suaranya setajam tatapannya. Sangat tidak ramah dan penuh tuntutan.

Hinata bergeming. Ia tidak mengenal lelaki itu. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyelamatkannya, membawakan buku-bukunya. Bahkan berbaik hati berbasa-basi akan mengantarkan pulang. Ia agak menyesal kenapa ia tidak sekalian mati saja. Atau luka parah dan amnesia. Melupakan Naruto dan istana negeri dongengnya. Sejenak ia merasa kesal pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Berlagak jadi pahlawan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sebaiknya peran apa yang harus diberikan padanya. Lalu terngiang akan pertanyaan lelaki itu barusan, dimana yang sakit? Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Tangannya yang tergores aspal mengepal, perih. ' _Ini hanya luka kecil'_ , bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Perlahan laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Meraih sepasang tangan yang terkepal erat. Lalu memaksanya membuka perlahan sambil berbisik, "Ini, sakitkah?"

Berjengit, ia tak pernah menduga reaksi Hinata. Pundak gadis itu terguncang. Napas yang naik turun. Wajah yang memerah. Hinata tiba-tiba terisak hebat. Seperti anak kecil yang menangis lepas. Menumpahkan seluruh emosinya, melampiaskan apa yang terkandung dalam hatinya. "S-sakit ... sakit sekali, di sini," katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan di atas dada.

Hinata selalu tidak menyukai ada lelaki yang menyentuhnya, terlebih dipeluk oleh lelaki asing seperti sekarang. Namun entah kenapa, sekali ini saja, ia ingin mempercayai bahwa pangerannyalah yang tengah memeluknya. Kembali memberikan sandaran, menguatkannya hanya dengan tiga kata. "Maaf ... maafkan aku."

Mereka berpisah di depan apartemen Hinata. Setelah mengucap terima kasih berkali-kali Hinata melepaskan tangan besar yang melindunginya itu. Sesaat setelah menutup pintu kamar, ia kembali terhempas pada realita. Itu bukan pangerannya. Ia menatap sendu sebuah foto usang di atas meja.

Pangerannya seharusnya bukan laki-laki berambut sehitam gagak dengan iris obsidian tajam.

Pangerannya seharusnya bukan laki-laki bertampang dingin yang irit bicara.

Hinata bersandar pada pintu lalu tergugu. Ia luruh ke lantai.

 _Pangeran berkudanya telah pergi!_

 _Pangeran berkudanya tidak akan datang lagi ke kastil._

 _Jika demikian, masih adakah kisah untuk Sang Putri?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Sakura, mencintai Naruto itu laiknya naik _roller coaster_. Melaju kencang, naik turun drastis, dan terkadang menukik tajam di tikungan. Berkat ulah Naruto yang kadang-kadang di luar prediksinya maupun prediksi orang-orang kebanyakan. Belum pernah Sakura merasakan jatuh cinta yang sedemikian rupa. Bahkan cinta pandangan pertamanya tidak seramai ini rasanya. Kadang-kadang ia harus berhenti sejenak memastikan kisah cinta mereka tidak terlalu memekakkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahwa mencintai Naruto selamanya adalah pilihan yang tidak akan membuat Sakura menyesal.

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar. Memindai sendiri satu-persatu persiapan pesta pernikahannya membutuhkan banyak tenaga dan pikiran. Naruto telah mengusulkan agar mereka memercayakan semua kepada _wedding organizer._ Namun, sekaliber apapun reputasi mereka tentu butuh pengawasan juga. Ini menyangkut dua keluarga besar, dua lingkaran kolega dan pertemanan, relasi, tak hanya melulu masalah makanan dan dekorasi, gedung, serta materi. Beberapa hal kecil yang terlewatkan bisa-bisa mengganjal pikiran ke depannya. Sakura menghela napas tiga kali lalu menyentuh layar ponselnya. "Naruto, kau masih kekurangan _groomsmen_ tidak? Boleh aku usul satu nama?"

"Ehehe, sebenarnya masih kurang beberapa," tawa santai Naruto menggema.

"Naruto." Suara Sakura berubah.

"I-iya. Aku juga serius."

"Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasmu, kan?"

Mereka terdiam dua detik.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

"Hem, aku sudah bilang dan dia menyanggupi. Tolong ya, Naruto."

Merelakan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hati memang rumit. Tidak mungkin menghapusnya seratus persen kecuali menggantinya dengan perasaan yang lain ... seperti cinta yang berubah menjadi benci. Atau kebahagiaan menjadi kesedihan. Sementara perasaan tidak sesederhana itu. Campur aduk kehidupan maupun hati yang mudah terbolak-balik. Sakura hanya bisa menyimpannya erat-erat, sebagai salah satu kenangan yang pernah menjadikan hidupnya berwarna dan bisa terus maju menghadapi realita.

/phiphiphi/

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau tidak bisa bersedih terus. Lagipula kau belum tahu bagaimana situasi sebenarnya, bukan? Mereka sudah berteman selama empat tahun dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah. Tidak BAM! Tiba-tiba saja mereka menikah."

Seorang ibu muda yang tengah menggendong bayinya memperagakan sebelah tangannya seolah-olah langit tiba-tiba runtuh ke bumi lalu melanjutkan adukan minumannya.

"Nih, minum cokelat panas dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kak Ten." Cepat-cepat diambilnya gelas itu dari tangan Tenten. Hinata hendak meminta maaf, tetapi ditolak oleh Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa bergerak lagi setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya tergeletak di tempat tidur."

Kakak iparnya itu memang mengalami _morning sick_ lumayan parah sehingga harus banyak beristirahat selama kehamilannya. Ia bosan berada di rumah sehingga memutuskan untuk menjenguk adik ipar yang kabarnya sedang patah hati.

Yang pertama bukan berarti yang terakhir. Tenten bersyukur Neji bisa menjadi keduanya. Tapi, Hinata terlalu lama berlindung di balik kastil megahnya dan sosok pangeran ala kisah negeri dongengnya. Kebaikan hati Hinata tidak diragukan lagi. Teman-teman maupun kenalannya pun banyak dari berbagai kalangan usia. Sayangnya mereka semua memiliki kesamaan sifat. Hinata tidak tahu, di luar sana dunia masih ada yang lebih keras lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak berusaha berbicara dengannya lagi?"

Hinata menyeruput cokelatnya, menggeleng.

"Aku ... belum bisa."

"Tapi kau bersedia menjadi _bridesmaid_ -nya?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

"Hng ... aku cuma bilang 'ya' aja, sih." Satu kata itu lebih mudah bagi Hinata. "Aku belum bisa ngobrol panjang dengan Naruto lagi."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan nanti di pernikahan mereka. Bukankah lebih menyakitkan melihat mereka berdiri berdua di panggung utama sementara kau menjadi dayangnya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lagi membiarkan imajinya berkeliaran sekelebat. Berkata 'tidak' di awal mungkin akan lebih ringan nantinya. "Aku teman baik Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin tidak hadir di hari bahagianya, 'kan?"

Alasan itu lagi. Alasan itu lagi yang digunakannya untuk tetap sedikit menyimpan rasa pada Naruto. Kalaupun itu harap, harapan apa yang masih boleh disimpannya untuk Naruto? Kalaupun itu cinta, mungkinkah?

" _Ne_ , Kak Ten. Meski hatiku masih berdebar-debar ketika mendengar namanya, mendengar suaranya, tapi kenapa sekarang menyisakan rasa sakit?" Seperti sesak napas. Hinata meski belum pernah merasakannya betulan, ia tahu karena napasnya jadi memendek dan sedikit tersengal. Ngilu yang tak bisa ia cengkeram membuatnya tak berdaya dan terkadang ingin mengutuk rasa sakit itu. "Apakah aku berubah jadi membencinya?"

Lirih suaranya seakan tidak terima. Tenten tahu, banyak orang yang begitu mudah mengubah perasaan dari teramat cinta menjadi teramat benci. Begitu tipis perbedaan keduanya seolah-olah tidak bisa dilacak asal muasalnya.

"Perasaanmu, dirimu sendirilah yang berhak memutuskannya."

"Memaafkan tidak akan merendahkanmu, percayalah,"tambah Tenten sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Oh ya, bisa kau ambilkan tas kresek itu?" Tenten menunjuk barang-barangnya yang tergeletak dekat dinding. "Ada cinnamon roll buatmu. Mau tidak?"

Gadis itu membuka kotak kue dan langsung mengigit sepotong cinnamon rolls. Anehnya, godaan makanan semakin besar ketika ada beban menggelayuti pikiran. Seberat apapun masalah, kue ini memang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Dalam hati Hinata berterimakasih pada _Kamisama_ yang telah mengirim Tenten dan masih bisa menikmati kue kesukaannya. Berkat itu, beban pikirannya sedikit teralihkan dan terasa lebih ringan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ke tempat yang kausukai?"

/phiphiphi/

Pusat perbelanjaan selalu ramai dipenuhi orang-orang, entah untuk berbelanja atau sekedar cuci mata. Berkat saran Tenten tempo hari, Hinata berusaha mencari kegiatan lain yang menyibukkan dirinya sebelum menjalankan tugas sebagai _bridesmaid_ _._ Tenten juga menawarkan diri untuk memilihkan hadiah pernikahan Naruto. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, tersembunyi di balik buku-buku dari keramaian di luar sana.

Buku-buku dongeng berilustrasi cantik tidak pernah bisa membuatnya bosan. Pun setelah shift-nya di taman kanak-kanak habis, seluruh rutinitasnya kembali seperti semula. Hampir tidak ada yang baru sebenarnya. Sementara ia berharap ada asupan buku-buku baru yang keluar bulan ini. Membaca kisah-kisah baru yang disukainya mungkin bisa menghiburnya sedikit.

"Bu Guru, tolong bacakan aku sebuah cerita."

Seorang anak laki-laki menarik ujung bajunya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Keita- _kun_. Kau sendirian?"

Hinata terkejut melihat muridnya dulu bersetelan di toko buku. Manis sekali.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Paman." Matanya yang hitam cemerlang terlihat bersemangat. Ia mengulang lagi permintaannya. "Bu Guru, mau membacakan aku cerita, kan?"

Setelah berjongkok, Hinata menyentuh lengan Keita dan tersenyum, "Keita- _kun_ ingin baca cerita apa?"

"Ibu Guru yang pilihkan."

Sepasang manik laverder itu memindai deretan fabel, kisah-kisah epik kepahlawanan, serta cerita rakyat. Beberapa di antaranya telah Hinata bacakan semasa mengajar dulu, selebihnya, ia masih mencari yang cocok dengan preferensinya sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak ada kisah cinta yang kusukai, sih?" gumam Hinata pelan tanpa sadar. Matanya melirik sekilas buku-buku bertema pangeran dan putri yang telah khatam dibacanya. Melihatnya lagi membuatnya agak sedih. Tidak, tidak, itu bukan pilihannya saat ini.

" _So, how about **you make me fall in love? And I'll make you romance?**_ " bisikan itu menggema keras dekat telinga kanannya.

"Pamaan!" Keita berseru mengagetkan Hinata. Tangannya terhenti saat hendak meraih sebuah buku. Kepalanya otomatis menoleh dengan raut wajah terkejut memandang wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum miring.

 _Ah, laki-laki yang waktu itu!_

"Ah, _konnichiwa_. Terima kasih banyak atas pertolongannya kemarin. Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas dengan semestinya."

Masih menggenggam buku, Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam. Dadanya berdesir lembut.

 _Apakah dia kesatrianya?_

 _Jangan banyak berharap, Hinata!_

 **(end - starting wave)**

* * *

 **a/n** Kelanjutan cerita ini bisa membaca dalam event **ending wave - #WordsForU** yang akan dipublikasikan sekitar tanggal **16-23 Agustus** di akun **rahmudini_ananda (wattpad)**. Selamat berpartisipasi dan berkreasi author- _tachi_! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ..._ ((Phi))

ohya, terima kasih sudah mampir^^


End file.
